Koopaling Adventures
by AkashaPhoenix
Summary: Just what the title says. Join those crazy koopas on another one of their crazy adventures! Enjoy Reviews welcome. Some cursing, lol. Working on again...
1. It Begins

Koopaling Adventures

Haunted Castle

The day started out like any other ~

Lemmy runs into Ludwig's room and hides under the bed. "Ludwig!" he screamed. "You gotta help me!" Ludwig had a confused look on his face and sighed. "What do you want Lemmy? And I haven't I told you many times before to stay OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lemmy runs from under the bed and hides under Ludwig's desk. "I know but, Roy is after me and Iggy. I don't where Iggy went though...I hope Roy didn't get him!" Ludwig sighed and clapped a hand over his forehead. His brothers weren't exactly at the same IQ level as he was, with the exception of Iggy who was an inventor himself, but he still caused mischief like his siblings.

"Alright," Ludwig began. "What did you two did this time?" Lemmy crawled out from under the desk and sat on the floor. "Well me and Iggy got sick of Roy beating us up all the time, so we decided to get some payback. So we set up a trap!" He said excitedly and chuckled thinking about it. Ludwig had a deadpan look on his face. "...Trap?" Lemmy looked up and had a huge smile on his face. "Yeah! We put a roller skate at his room door, so when he stepped on it, it would roll him down the hallway and into a bookcase with a can of glue at the top! The glue would fall on his head COVERING him in it! THEN, he would stumble and fall on skateboard and fall down the stairs and into some bags of chicken feathers at the castle door! Then he would keep rolling onto the bridge and into town dressed as a CHICKEN!" He started laughing really hard at his prank on Roy.

Ludwig just sighed. "You idiots ! You know Roy was going to get payback for pranking him. If you're gonna do that stuff THINK IT THROUGH." Lemmy stopped laughing and looked up at Ludwig. "We DO think things through..you know...sometimes...But it was so funny! You should've seen the look on his face! And hear him screaming on man it was hilarious!" He started laughing and rolling on the floor again. Ludwig was getting kind of annoyed with Lemmy. "Look Lemmy, I'll go talk to Roy and.._try_ to keep him from killing you ok?" Lemmy stood up and smiled at Ludwig. "Ok, thanks Ludwig." Ludwig got up from his desk chair and left the room with Lemmy trailing behind him. Ludwig looked behind him to see Lemmy walking on all fours...like a dog. "Lemmy..." Lemmy looked up oblivious, "Yeaaaah?"

"Why are you walking on all fours.." "Cause...I wanna...It's fun!" Ludwig looked ahead of him and thought to himself "Just a few more years...wait till dad dies and I can kick them all out.." Then they heard a crash and screams that sounded like Iggy from the kitchen. "Oh god, he found Iggy.." Ludwig thought to himself. They walked into the kitchen to find Roy, dressed as a chicken from their previous prank, strangling Iggy and yelling something along the lines of, "You douche bag! I'll murder ya for pullin that stupid prank on me! You think it's been bad now? Just wait till I'm done wit ya!" Iggy who was struggling for air tried to speak, "Achhks, but – it—just-a - pr-an-k achskk!"

Lemmy with a shocked look on his just stood there, then grabbed a frying pan and threw it hitting Roy in the head. Causing Roy to drop Iggy and grab his head in pain, also giving Iggy the chance to crawl away to Ludwig and Lemmy. "Thanks for the rescue..I was going to die if you had gotten here any later." Ludwig thought to himself, "We shouldn't have come then.." Lemmy just smiled at his bravery (or complete idiocy) "You're Welcome!" Roy turned around to see who hit him in the head, he spotted Lemmy and with rage in his eyes, charged at him but stopped when Ludwig moved in between them. Roy, looked at him, still angry. "Move it Ludwig! I gotta bone ta pick with these two!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "As much as they annoy me" Lemmy and Iggy protested from behind Ludwig, "Hey!" He continued speaking, "But I can't allow you to kill them. No matter how stupid they made you look. Although you do enough of that on your own." he said with a sly smirk. Lemmy and Iggy said from the background "Ooooooooh.." Roy started fuming at this point. "Shut up Ludwig! If you don't move outta my way I'll sock you right in the face!" Ludwig just stood there not moving. "Oh really? Do it. Hit me. Right in the face." Roy didn't expect Ludwig to challenge him this way. He just moved around him and left the kitchen with a huff. "Woooooow Ludwig...That was AWESOME!" Lemmy said excitedly! "Yeah, I thought for sure he was going to murder you too.." Said Iggy shocked at what just happened. Ludwig left the kitchen to return to his room. "Yeah, you're welcome. Now Lemmy STAY OUT of my ROOM. And the both of you, Stay away from Roy."

Just then Cathrine walked up to Ludwig in her regular cheery mood. "Haii Ludwig!" She shrieked. Shocking him and causing him to fall on his back. Ludwig had an annoyed look on his face and mumbled, "Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.." Cathrine, looked over at him, "What was that?" He replied. "Nothing..JUST nothing. Just over here, on the ground talking to myself. The only INTELLIGENT one in my ENTIRE FAMILY!" Cathrine, had a blank look on her face. "You know, talking to yourself is bad. People will think your rude and antisocial." Ludwig looked back at her. "Like I give a crap.." Lemmy then popped into the hallway with them "AND THEY DO!"

"What the? Weren't you in the kitchen?" Lemmy ran over to them "Yeah but I got bored so I left...Hi Cathrine!" He said and waved like an idiot. "Heya Lemmy" Cathrine said happily. Lemmy then noticed Ludwig on the floor. "Ludwig, why are you on the floor like that? Did you trip or something?" Ludwig replied with sarcasm in his voice. "Oh noo! Not at all Lemmy, I just thought 'Hey you know I'm just lay on my friggin back in the hallway for no reason at all!'" Lemmy then had a blank look on his face, then cheerily said. "Oh, ok then!"

Ludwig sighed and tried to get really annoyed. He rolled himself over and got up off the floor. "I'm going to my room now. I would like to not be _disturbed_ anymore. " Cathrine grabbed onto his arm. "I'll come with you!" Ludwig glared at her. "Why are you here? How did you even get into our castle. The guards should've stopped you from entering!" Cathrine just smiled. "Oh they were easy to get by. Especially those green koopas. They aren't very smart either. They just walked off the bridge and into the lava pits, so I just walked in!"

Ludwig sighed again, "I told dad to get better guards. That cheap bastard doesn't listen to anyone.." Cathrine pulled on Ludwig's arm and dragged him to his room. "Come on Ludwig. Let's go to your room so I can mess with all your new inventions!" Ludwig protested but kept getting dragged away by Cathrine. "No! Decease and Desist! Let me go Cathrine!" His voice faded as they got farther away. Lemmy just stood there wondering what to do now since he was alone. Then Iggy walked up to him. "Hey Lemmy, why are you sitting here alone?" Lemmy looked at him. "Oh Ludwig and Cathrine were here. But she dragged him away to his room. Something about messing with inventions." Iggy looked around, "I'm bored...Let's go outside and mess with the minions!" Lemmy jumped up excitedly "Yeah! That'll be fun! They're dumber than me!" They both ran down the hallway to the castle doors.

Thats when they saw Bowser talking to Kammy. They ran over to then and hide behind a table to hear what was going on. "Are you sure he hasn't been here? I've searched almost all of Darklands..and the Mushroom Kingdom but I haven't come up with anything." Bowser just scoffed. "Bah! He's probably ran off somewhere again." Kammy looked confused, "Why would he run off sire?" Bowser replied, "Well..."

_**-Flashback Moment!-**_

Bowser: KAMEK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Kamek: -runs over to Bowser- Yes your loudness!

Bowser: EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOU SOB! -Points to the wall next to him with was a crude drawing of Bowser's face on a donkeys butt, with words saying "Bowser Sucks!" -

Kamek: Well it's your face on a donkeys behind sir.

Bowser: I KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU IDIOT! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WOULD DRAW ON MY DAMN WALL YOU PEST!

Kamek: WHAT! I did no such thing sir!

Bowser: -points to under the picture where it says "Camec did this"

Kamek: WHAT! But- but! I didn't do this! I'm being framed!

Bowser: Do you think I'm stupid! I know you did this Kamek!

Kamek: I DID NOT! They even spelled my name wrong! Why would I spell my own name wrong!

Bowser: I DON'T KNOW! YOU ALWAYS DO STUPID THINGS!

-Lemmy and Iggy are snickering in the background-

Kamek: -Glares at them and mutters- Why you evil little... But sir! I'm not stupid! It was your evil kids! They did this!

Bowser: DON'T YOU BLAME MY STUPID EVIL KIDS!

Kamek: But sir!

Bowser: BUT NOTHING! YOUR A PEST! AND A JERK! AND I'M SICK OF DEALING WITH YOU AND YOUR CRAP! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU ABILITIES I WOULD GET RID OF YOU MYSELF!

Kamek had enough. He was tired of Bowser blaming him for things his kids did.

Kamek: FINE! YOU WANT ME GONE I'LL LEAVE! AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK! -Storms out of castle and flies away on his broom crying with frustration-

_**-Flashback Moment Over!-**_

Kammy looked horrified. "Are you insane sir! Why would you tell him that?" Bowser glared at Kammy. "Oh can it hagzilla! He always runs off like that. He'll be back eventually." Kammy looked almost sad. "But he's been gone for a long time. It's nearly 3 days. He normally returns after 1 or 2." Bowser rolled his eyes, he did feel a little bad. Only a little. "Ehh, don't worry yourself Kammy. I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." Kammy nodded and left the room passing the table not noticing Iggy and Lemmy hiding. "Did you hear that? Kamek ran away again." Iggy said to Lemmy. Lemmy just looked confused. " I told you his name was spelled with a 'K' Iggy!" Iggy had an annoyed looked and turned to Lemmy. "Lemmy that's not important! Kamek is gone! He might even be...-gulps-...Dead!"

Lemmy looked shocked " DEAD! OH NO!" He shouted. Iggy clapped a hand over Lemmy's mouth, picked him up and ran around the corner. Bowser poked his head out of the room. "Huh...could've sworn I heard Lemmy shouting out here...Oh well." He said and returned to the room. When the coast was clear, Iggy let go if Lemmy and set him down. "Keep your voice down Lemmy! I'm pretty sure that wasn't a conversation we were supposed to be listening to." Lemmy looked kinda sad. "I'm sorry. But is Kamek really...dead? We just wanted to play a joke on him..not get him killed..." Iggy sighed. " I know that Lemmy. But they never said he was dead."

Just then Larry popped up behind them and shouted. "Hey Guys!" Startled Lemmy and Iggy screamed. Then they noticed it was just Larry. "Geezus Larry! You scared the hell out of us." Iggy said trying to catch him breath from screaming. Lemmy was breathing hard as if trying to catch his breath. "Heart...attack...Ahh!" He falls back. "Oops..sorry Lemmy.." Larry said looking down at him. "It's ok..I'll be fine. I'll just..stay here...on the ground.." Larry looked at Iggy. "Is it true? Someone died?" Iggy looked at Larry kinda startled. "Died? Who told you someone died. Nobody's dead.." Larry looked confused. "But I heard you and Lemmy talking about someone dieing." Iggy exhaled. "Oh no Larry, no one died. We were talking about something else." Lemmy who was still on the floor jumped into the conversation. "Yeah Larry. Dad and Kammy were talking about Kamek. He's been gone a long time I guess. Iggy thought he might be dead in a ditch somewhere." Larry looked shocked and yelled. "Kamek died in a ditch somewhere! I gotta tell everyone!" He ran off to tell the others. Iggy tried to stop him, "Larry NO!" But it was too late. Larry had already ran off.

"Great, now everyone is gonna know about this...Dad is gonna be so mad" Iggy shuddered thinking about what Bowser would do to them if this got out. He grabbed Lemmy's arm and pulled him up then ran away with him. "Come on Lemmy! We gotta stop Larry, or at least catch him in time to clear all this up."

Lemmy who was just flying through the air said. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" They found Larry talking to Morton..of all people. Iggy ran up to them with Lemmy but before he could catch up to them Larry ran off again. "Darn it! Missed him again!"

He turned to see Morton who was confused as to what was going on. "MORTON! What did Larry say to you?" Iggy exclaimed shaking Morton back and forth. Morton pushed him away. "All he told he was something about Dad killing Kamek for drawing a picture of a donkey on the wall. Then throwing his dead body in a ditch." Iggy sighed and clapped a hand over his forehead. "Awwe man!" He grabbed Lemmy's hand again and started running. "Hi Morton! Bye Morton!" He said and left with Iggy. Morton chased after them "Hey wait for me! I wanna come! Don't leave me by myself!"

Iggy, Lemmy and Morton searched all over the castle for Larry. Wondering where he went and who he had talked too. They found Wendy walking down the hallway. She was then ambushed by her brothers. "Ahh! What the..What is wrong with you morons! You practically attacked me!" She stood up and brushed herself off. "Sorry Wendy." Lemmy said. Iggy shook Wendy back and forth and started talking really fast. "What did Larry say to! Tell us! TELL US!" Wendy slapped him causing him to let go of her. "O-ouch! That hurt Wendy!" He said holding his face which now had a red hand mark on it. Wendy glared at him. "Yeah duh! It's meant to hurt! Whats wrong with all of you anyway? You're being stupider than usual." Morton looked kinda hurt. "Stupid..?" Wendy rolled her eyes and looked over at Morton. "Yeah, Stupid!"

Iggy pushed Morton out of the way to talk to Wendy. "Wendy have you seen Larry. It's very important that we catch him." Wendy looked down at her nails "Yeah, he ran past me saying something about Kamek dieing. Is that true? He really died?" She asked looking at them. "No it's not true. But we need to catch him before he talks to Dad. We're not supposed to know about this." He said running off. Wendy ran after him with Morton and Lemmy following close behind. "Wait, if it's not true then why can't he talk to Dad? He would probably just look at him and tell him to go away like he normally does." Iggy shook his head. "Because, we're not supposed to know about this. At all! Me and Lemmy overheard Dad talking to Kammy about Kamek running away and not coming back." Wendy scoffed. "So? Kamek always runs away. The guys a total wuss." Lemmy who was now on Morton's back said. "True, but he hasn't been back yet. Kammy was worried about him. He normally comes back after a day or 2 and he hasn't."

"Wow, Dad was actually worried? Thats a first. He doesn't care about anything. Except Food and Princess Peach.." Iggy nodded then abruptly stopped causing everyone to crash into him. Morton and Lemmy landed with and "oof!" Wendy looked mad. "Iggy! Why did you just stop like that!" Iggy was frozen, he looked almost scared. Roy was talking Larry. From the look of it, Roy looked fairly annoyed with Larry rambling about Dieing and Ditches. Roy then spotted Iggy out of the corner of his eye. "IGGY!" He growled and charged at him. "OH god! Run RUN!" He grabbed Lemmy by the arm and ran back down the hallway away from Roy. Wendy and the others followed him.

Around the corner at the other end of the hallway~

"Cathrine! Stop messing up my room!" Cathrine was bouncing up and down on Ludwig's bed messing it up. "Oh come on Ludwig it's FUN! Weeeeeeeee!" she bounced from the bed to one of Ludwig's inventions. "Ooooh, what does this button do?" Ludwig tried to stop her from pressing the shiney red button that seemed to be begging to be pressed. "No Cathrine you idiot don't touch-" She presses the button and the invention shaped like a little box explodes. "Oops.." Ludwig was almost furious. "Thats it! Cathrine get out of my room this instant!" He pushed her out the room and shut and shut and locked the door behind him. Cathrine pouted. "You're no fun Ludwig. All I did was press a button..I didn't know it was gonna explode and stuff." she mumbled under her breath. Ludwig exhaled. "Well, when I tell you 'Don't touch that' IT'S NORMALLY FOR THAT EXACT REASON! Now thanks to you, I have to _rebuild_ that entire thing!" He stopped pushing her and walked down the hallway. She followed him.

"I'm sorry then. But it's really your fault for making such a horrible invention."

Ludwig sighed. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that.." He thought to himself. "Last thing I need is some _girl_ insulting my genius." Just then Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, Morton, Larry, and Wendy crashed into them. Everyone fell on top of each other. "Ouch, that really hurt." Said Lemmy rubbing his head. "Oh Hey Ludwig, and Cathrine." Cathrine sat up. "Hey Lemmy." Ludwig pushed Morton off of him and pushed Iggy's foot out of his face. "What are you idiots doing? Why were you running down the hall?" he said standing up and brushing himself off.

Everyone managed to untangled themselves from each other and stood around one another. "Sorry Ludwig, Didn't mean to knock you guys down." Ludwig sighed, "It's alright, but would you please explain to me _why_ you were running in the first place." Lemmy started speaking, "Well, we were trying to catch Larry." Ludwig looked confused. "Why?" Cathrine titled her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe they were playing a game. They are kids." Ludwig thought aloud, "Stupid annoying kids, more like it." Iggy rolled his eyes. "We needed to stop Larry because me and Lemmy over heard Dad and Kammy talking about Kamek. She was worried 'cause he's been gone longer that he normally leaves for." Ludwig nodded. "He's always running off somewhere when he gets upset.. But he does normally return after a day or two."

"Thats what Kammy was saying. It's close to 3 days and he hasn't returned. I had said that maybe he died in a ditch somewhere. Larry took it literally and went to tell everyone. We aren't supposed to know about this. And now that we have you Larr-...Larry?" He looked around but Larry was gone. From a distance they heard, "Hey Dad! I have to tell you something!" Iggy gasped, "Dang it Larry! No!" He ran down the hallway to try to find Larry. "Hey wait for me!" Lemmy said and chased after Iggy. The others followed close behind him. They all stopped, at once, and again found themselves piled onto one another. "Morton! Get your stinkin' foot outta my face!" Roy growled and pushed Morton's foot away from him. Morton sat up. "Well sorry for falling onto your face! I can't help where I fall!" Roy pushed him, "I don't care runt! Don't do it again!" Cathrine pulled herself out of pile. "You have anger issues Roy. You should really see like, a therapist or something." She helped Wendy and Ludwig out of the pile as well.

Wendy giggled. "He'd probably just get mad at the therapist and attack him. He's such a brute." Roy turned to Wendy with fire in his eyes. "IF YOU WEREN'T A GIRL I'D SOCK YOU RIGHT IN THE JAW WENDY!" Wendy rolled her eyes and smirked. "Even if I wasn't a girl you couldn't even hit me, Moron!" Roy lost it and pushed Wendy into a wall. She rebutted by running at him then attacking by clawing him in the face and scratching his head. "Wooooo! Sibling fight!" Said Lemmy excitedly. Iggy and Ludwig tried to pull them away from each other. "Stop fighting you idiots! Wendy, Roy isn't worth it, he's just an idiot!" Ludwig said trying to hold Roy back from punching Wendy in the eye. Bowser and Larry stared at them all with confused looks. "Am I...missing something here?" Bowser thought aloud. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at him. It was silent for a while until Cathrine spoke up. "Hi Bowser!" She said happily with a wave. "Hi...Caren?"

"Cathrine." She said deadpan. Bowser replied "Whatever. And what are you kids doing? I could hear fighting all the way from the other room!" Iggy dropped Wendy. "We weren't doing anything! AND WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." He said nervous. Bowser got even more confused, he would never understand his kids...ever. Wendy looked up at him after punched Iggy in the stomach for dropping her. "Dad...if you keep making those faces, You're gonna get wrinkles." Lemmy hopped up on Ludwig's head. "But he already has wrinkles. He's so...Old." Bowser got mad. " I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES! AND I'M NOT OLD!" Everyone laughed. "Dad you gotta admit, you are pretty old." said Jr who came out of nowhere. "Jr? When did you get here?"

"Well," Jr started. "It started when..."

_**-Flashback Moment!- **_

Rosalina: How did you get onto my Comet Observatory? I thought you were back on Earth!

Jr.: I stole Iggy's spaceship and decided to visit you!

Rosalina:...Luma's.

-Jr gets attacked by a band of Lumas who throw him off the comet observatory and he falls back down to Earth and lands in the backyard of Bowser's castle-

_**-Flashback Moment Over!-**_

Iggy was close to strangling Jr for taking his ship without asking. "You took my ship? And you didn't even ask me to use it? WHAT IF IT BLEW UP AND YOU DIED!" Cathrine looked at Iggy, "Wow Iggy, I didn't know you cared so much for Jr." Iggy folded his arms. "I don't! I just don't want my ship destroyed before I have proper time to test it! Now I can't even get to it!" He walked away from the group in a huff and sat in the corner. Bowser had enough of his kids idiocy. "I _still_ haven't gotten an answer as to _why_ you idiots were running around my castle!" Larry looked up at Bowser again. "Dad is true that Kamek is dead?" Everyone looked from Larry to Bowser expecting an answer. Even though they tortured Kamek and liked pranking him. They didn't want him dead, I mean who else would they get with their pranking? Certainly not Roy. As that has not worked out for Lemmy and Iggy, it nearly got them killed.

Bowser sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, he isn't dead. He just ran off again like he normally does. I'm sure he'll be back sooner or later." Then he came to a realization. "How do you even know about Kamek, Only Hagface knew about it." Larry pointed at Iggy who was still sitting in the corner. "Iggy told me you killed him then dumped his dead body in a ditch." Bowser glared and Iggy. "Iggy you idiot! Don't go around spreading lies to your brothers!" Wendy scoffed, "Uhm..Excuse me?" Bowser rolled his eyes. "And sister." Wendy nodded and said, "Thank you!"

Bowser shook it his head, it was getting late. "Don't worry about anything. Once Kamek has calmed down I'm sure he'll come running back here. I bet he'll be at the door any second now." Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone had blank looks, then looked at Bowser. After a while of silence Lemmy jumped up and said "Dad's a Wizard! He brought Kamek back to life and made him appear at the door!" Bowser pushed Lemmy away and left the room to open the door with his kids, and Cathrine following. "He never died moron! And I'm not a wizard! It was just coincidence." he answered the door and had a really annoyed look on his face. "Oh great.. It's...You two." He said and clapped a hand over his face. He moved away from the door to reveal Akasha and Christie standing in the doorway holding sleeping bags, movies, and five giant bags full of snacks. They just smiled.


	2. They're Here!

Koopaling Adventures

Chapter 2: They're Here!

_**A/N: If you don't know what Quarantine is, Wiki it ;D And If you haven't seen it yet go watch it!**_

Bowser glared at Akasha and Christie. "What are you annoyances doing here!" He said fairly annoyed. They weren't his favorite people in the world and if Bowser had his way, he would ban them from his castle for an eternity. However, with all the blackmail Akasha had against him, he didn't want to try it. Akasha scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah nice to see you too _Bowser._ Now are you just gonna let us freeze to death out here, or are you gonna let us inside?" Bowser folded his arms, "I don't know! Maybe I _should_ let you freeze to death out there!" Akasha glared at Bowser and said, "You know Bowser, I know where you keep your pictures of Princess Peach. Don't piss me off." He then reluctantly moved out of the way and let then inside mumbling something along the lines of, "Stupid kids always getting on my nerves.."

Akasha and Christie set down their stuff and sat on the floor. "I can't believe you made me carry all that crap. My back is killing me!" Christie said pouting and lying on the floor. "Oh please, it wasn't even _that_ heavy, you big baby." Christie threw a pillow from one of the bags at Akasha head. She retaliated by throwing a chocolate bar at her face. "Ouch! THAT HURT AKASHA!" She said rubbing her forehead. "I don't care! You threw a pillow at me!" She yelled while pulling on Christie's hair. "ouch! HEY THAT HURTS! KNOCK IT OFF AKASHA!" Christie argued, then elbowed Akasha in the ribs. "You Douche bag!", She yelled and held her ribcage. "Well then that'll teach you not to mess with me!" Christie said folding her arms. They stopped fighting just in time to notice everyone staring at them. It was silent for a while, then Lemmy broke the silence. "Yaaay! Akasha's here!" He said excitedly. Akasha smiled, still holding her ribcage, "Hey there Lemmy."

Cathrine noticed Christie sitting on the floor. "Hey! It's my creator! HI CREATOR!" She said waving in a very goofy way. "Hola Cathrine!" Christie replied. Ludwig then looked back from Cathrine to Christie, "Wait! _YOU_ created Cathrine? YOU BROUGHT THIS FOUL ANNOYANCE INTO MY LIFE! WHY WOULD YOU TORTURE ME THIS WAY?" Christie stood up and folded her arms, "Well I thought about making her be nice to you, but then I thought it would be much funnier to make her annoy you!" Ludwig glared at Christie. "I. Hate. You." Christie smacks him on the back, "Ahhh, Shut up Ludwig! She could've ended up _a lot_ worse, so be glad that she isn't like, murderous and junk. That's what happened to Ivorina." Ludwig rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I doubt it.."

Lemmy, Iggy, Roy and Morton started rummaging through the bags sitting in the room. Iggy hopped out of a bag with some chips and began eaten them, "So," He said between bites, "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be on Earth or something?" Akasha turned around to face Iggy, "Yeah, but we were here already so we decided to give you guys a visit...and we need a place to stay for the night.." Bowser jumped into the conversation, "Why can't you cretins stay at Mario's house?" he asked them. Akasha and Christie looked at each other "Well..."

_**-Flashback Moment!- **_

Christie: You think Mario will be mad we practically destroyed his house?

Akasha: Nah, he's cool, he won't even notice.

Mario: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!

Christie: We...blew it up.

Mario:...

-Akasha and Christie are on the side of the road with bags-

Akasha: I hate Mario.

Christie: You hate everything!

_**-Flashback Moment Over!-**_

Everyone looked at them like they were insane..which they are. "If you little monsters do that to my castle! I'm going to set you on fire!" Bowser yelled. Mario ruins his castle pretty much daily, he doesn't need it ruined by two girls. "Don't worry Bowser, we would _never_ do that to you...unless we had a good reason!" Bowser started to get annoyed, he never really enjoyed Akasha's and Christie's antics. " Cool! They have Pop Rocks and Soda!" Lemmy said popping out of one of bags. "Lemmy! No!" Bowser said snatching the candy and soda out of Lemmy's hands. "Awwww! But..I want them!" he whined and tried to reach for them, but Bowser held them up higher so Lemmy couldn't read them. Poor Lemmy, he's so short. "Too bad, you know how you get when you have too much Sugar!"

_**-Flashback Moment!- **_

Lemmy: Hey Iggy, whatcha got there?

Iggy: Pop Rocks and Pepsi, want some?

Lemmy: Do I ever!

-Five Minutes Later-

Bowser: IGGY! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM SUGAR!

Iggy: I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD MAKE HIM INSANE!

-Lemmy is bouncing off the walls and hurling spiked circus balls at everyone and destroying the castle with a deranged look in his eyes. Almost like Iggy-

Bowser: LEMMY! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING YOUR FAMILY!

Lemmy: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAA! -Deranged face-

_**-Flashback Moment Over!- **_

Akasha tilted her head to the side, "Wow Lemmy...That's badass! You looked like Iggy in the flashback." Lemmy smiled proudly. "Pffft! That demon of a child DESTROYED my castle ENTIRELY. I had to have the whole thing rebuilt from _scratch!_ Not to mention the fact that my minions are worthless idiots!" Bowser ranted on and on turning away from the group. "Hey Bowser, where's the movie room? We need to set up for the night." Akasha asked ignoring his rants. Bowser looked back for a second and replied, "Yeah, down the main hallway and to the left. Down the second hallway should be the third door on your right." He said waving them away. Akasha picked up her bags again and cheerfully skipped off with the others following behind her. "Thank you Bowser." She said in a sing songy voice. "Yeah, Whatever. AND ANOTHER THING, Those idiots never listen to me! It's 'Oh you're so cruel and heartless' or 'Why don't we ever get paid?' A bunch of morons is what they are! And-" He turned to see he was completely alone. He hunched his shoulders and angrily mumbled to himself, "Stupid kids..just as bad as my worthless minions, never listening to me!" he stormed off to the movie room.

"Wow Bowser, I never knew you had a movie room. It's so...Movietastic!" Christie said biting into a slice of pizza they had order to eat while watching the movie. Bowser scoffed and smirked, "Well of course! It's only fitting that the most powerful koopa in Darklands have a Movie Room! Besides, how else will I watch my sports?" Ludwig gave Bowser a look, "Are you sure it wasn't because the doctor tried to make you wear glasses for your bad eyesight, but you just insisted you needed a bigger TV screen?" He said and took a bite of his pizza. "Of course not! That doctor was a hack! I don't need no stinking glasses! My vision is perfect!" Bowser protested. "Oh really? Is that why your sitting so close to the screen?" Jr. asked. "Shut up Jr!" Bowser roared. Akasha rolled her eyes, "Come now guys, Bowser knows what he's doing." Bowser nodded in agreement, "Thats right!" Akasha continued, "I'm sure he knows himself better than some silly doctor." Bowser kept nodding. "Exactly!" Akasha pulled her slice of pizza up to her mouth, "And I'm sure he knows that he's very old, and losing his braincells, so he should just shut up and listen to the doctor and stop making himself look so stupid!" Bowser got a smug look on his face " Thats rig- HEY! I'M NOT OLD! AND I'M NOT STUPID! AND WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I WIPE IT OFF FOR YOU!" He growled at Akasha. She just laughed and a took a bite of her pizza. "Sure Bowser, whatever helps you sleep at night." she said between bites. Bowser just growled and continued scarfing down more pizza. "Dad! Stop eating all the pizza you fatass! There won't be any left for the rest of us!" Jr. yelled and started attacking Bowser's head. "Jr! Get off of me!" Bowser said trying to swat Jr. away from his head. The others just ignored them and continued eating their pizza.

It was about 10:48pm, it was getting pretty late. Akasha had changed for night, wearing a black 'All The Things' meme shirt and black shorts. Christie wore a Blue 'Troll Face' meme shirt, and black pajama pants. Everyone was huddled together in the dark movie room watching Quarantine. Candy wrappers, soda cans, and potato chip bags were strewn all over the floor around them. The only light in the room was coming from the screen. It was completely silent, excluding the noises from the movie. Everyone was watching intently as Angela tried to find the camera Scott had dropped. Once she found it, she held it up to her face, to find a strange gangly man chewing on Scott's neck. She let out a small whimper at the terrifying sight, just as the man attacked her Kammy popped into the room with a cheerful mood and shouted, "Hello all!" very loudly. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs and jumped up. Iggy fell into the pile of pizza boxes next to them. "Gross! I fell in the pizza!" Iggy whined. Akasha tried to catch her breath. "Oh my GOD Kammy! You nearly scared us to death." She said upset and paused the movie. Kammy blushed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys." Christie stood up and placed a hand over her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "Well if you didn't wanna do that you wouldn't have yelled like that!" Morton had a nervous look on his face. "I'm going to go...change my shell now..." And walked away to the bathroom. "...Thats disgusting.." Ludwig said with a disgusted look. "Ahhh! My HEART! My little...Lemmy..Heart...Panic..Attack..so..strong!" Lemmy said and fell to the floor dramatically.

"Lemmy, calm down it wasn't even _that_ scary." Iggy said, brushing off the bits of pizza crust and pepperoni that he fell in. Kammy chuckled nervously, "I apologize everyone...uhm Bowser..?" Everyone turned to the corner to see Bowser curled up in a ball, scared out of his wits. He turned to look at everyone and said, "What...What! I wasn't scared I was just...resting..here..in the corner!" Everyone clapped a hand over their foreheads. "Haha, well it looks like you scared Bowser more than the rest of us Kammy, so no harm done. It's really our fault for sitting in the dark while watching horror movies." Akasha said and shook her head. "Hey shut up! I was _not_ scared!" Bowser protested. Ludwig tried to hold back laughter and said, "Oh really father? Is that why you screamed like a little girl and ran to the corner?" Everyone tried to hold back chuckles and giggles. Not everyone gets to see the mighty koopa king this scared. "I WAS NOT SCARED!" Bowser growled and sulked. "Again I am sorry. I just wanted to know if you had possibly heard from Kamek yet? I wanted to see if he had returned..." Kammy said, a hint of hope in her voice. "Nope, the little murk hasn't showed up yet. Stop worrying about it Kammy. I'm sure he'll show up tomorrow." Bowser said, still huddled up in the corner. Kammy looked down, "Ahh..I see. Well I'll be off now. Have a good night everyone." Kammy said as she left the room.

Christie yawned, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Too bad about Kamek, but I'm super tired, so I'm hitting the hay!" She dragged her sleeping bag to another part of the room and climbed inside of it. Akasha picked up hers as well, "Christie has the right idea~ It is getting pretty late, and I'm sure no one wants to hear Bowser scream like a little girl again." She said with a yawn. Bowser yelled from the other side of the room. "I WAS NOT SCARED!" Everyone then found a spot on the floor, climbed into a sleeping bag, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. We Found Kamek

Koopaling Adventures

Chapter 3: We Found Kamek..

Bowser woke up with a faint headache and heard what sounded like muffled screaming and laughing, he was still huddled up in the corner, unchanged from last night. He looked around to see all the kids were gone, the room was still a mess with candy wrappers, potato chip bags , and soda cans all over the floor and their sleeping bags. He looked at a nearby clock, 7:56am. There were loud crashing noises, that sounded like dishes being smashed. He grumbled and stood, "Damn kids...It's too early to be annoying me.." He stretched and followed the noises.

He knew he was getting close because the noises were getting louder and louder. It sounded like everyone was in the kitchen, he could hear what sounded like Akasha giving play by plays of a race. He could also hear Christie and Iggy cheering and yelling something about kicking someone in the shin. He could feel his headache getting worse with every step approaching the kitchen. He thought aloud to himself, "If those demons destroyed my kitchen, I'm stuffing all of them in a lava pit. AND I'M GONNA ENJOY IT!" He rounded the last corner and stood in the kitchen door way. His jaw practically touched the floor when he saw the condition of his kitchen. The kitchen was an utter mess, flour, sugar, egg whites, and bread covered the floor. The refrigerator door was hanging open with food and milk pouring out of it, and the kids had set up what looked like a race track right in the kitchen, it even stretched back to the dining room area. Morton and Roy were racing on the track they made, with sponges tied to their feet like skates. Ludwig was sitting on the kitchen counter crossed legged with Cathrine sitting beside him, he was holding a checkered flag and waving it every time someone passed the finish line. Christie and Iggy were standing in a window sill cheering wildly and waving flags with Roy's and Morton's faces on them. Larry and Wendy were in another window by Christie and Iggy, they were also waving flags with Roy's and Morton's faces on them. Jr. was spinning around in the chandelier above the kitchen waving Morton flags and cheering. He was also occasionally throwing raw eggs down at the track to cause trouble. Akasha was sitting on a different window sill, with Lemmy sitting on her head tyeing a pineapple in her Strawberry milk pink hair and cheering for Morton. Akasha and Christie were still in their pajamas, everyone else, with the exception of Ludwig and Cathrine, were covered in flour, eggs, and various foods. There was also a radio next to Akasha and Lemmy playing music.

"ANNNND THERE GOES MORTON ROUNDING THE FIRST CORNER!" Akasha shouted into a Mic, "AND HERE COMES ROY COMING UP ON HIS RIGHT WITH...with a frying pan? Dude! Who gave him a frying pan! Weapon's aren't allowed Roy!" Akasha stood up and chucked a raw egg at Roy, smacking him right in the head over his right eye. "Ahhhhh! Egg in my eye! I'M BLIND!" He clapped a hand over his right eye and began to swerve out of control. He then tripped over a bag of flour and slid into a big pile of flour bags causing flour to spread all over the floor and wall. Morton zoomed past him and crossed the finish line. He did a victory dance getting a few laughs from everyone. "YEAAAAAUH! IN YO FACE ROY! I TOTALLY OWNED YOUR ASS! I-" Morton stopped dancing when he saw Bowser standing in the kitchen doorway fuming over what he was seeing. "Oh crap..." Akasha flicked a spoon at Morton's head, "What's wrong with you Morton? You act like you saw Bowser or something." She said chuckling to herself. "Bowser, what a dumbass." Christie looked at the same direction Morton was and immediately stopped laughing. "Uhhh...Akasha...you might wanna...uhm..." Akasha was laughing a little harder now, "What?" She stopped laughing for a second and looked at the kitchen door, "Ohh...oops. Morning Bowsles!" She said cheerfully and waved. Bowser was just quiet for a while...then he exploded.

"Morning? MORNING! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORNING! YOU LITTLE BRATS DESTROYED MY KITCHEN! LOOK AT THIS MESS! WHICH ONE OF YOU MONSTERS ORGANIZED THIS!" He roared sending all the kid flying to the back of the kitchen. "We were just having some fun Bowser..Lighten up.." Akasha said standing her ground. Surprisingly no matter how much Bowser got into a rage, she never flinched. Not even when he seemed like he was going to kill her. "LIGHTEN UP? WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO LIGHTEN UP WHEN YOU HAVE 11 KIDS RUNNING AROUND YOUR CASTLE MAKING MESSES EVERY FIVE FUCKING SECONDS!" Akasha patted his arm, "Poor Bowser," She turned him around and then pushed him into the dining room. "Look, we're sorry. Somewhat sorry. But you're going to forgive us." Bowser scoffed, "Forgive you! I Should murder you!" he said still fuming. Akasha pushed him into the living room where she had moved the dining room table into, since the kitchen and dining room were an utter mess. The table was covered in breakfast food, there was bacon, a ham, stacks and stacks of pancakes. Plates of scrambled eggs and breakfast rolls. There were even fruits, cubes of watermelon, and pineapples. Even grapes, and apple slices. Lemmy jumped off Akasha's head and ran to the table, "Yaaay! Breakfast!" Morton pushed past everyone and ran to the table as well, "Foooooooooood!" Jr. chased after him, "MORTON YOU FATASS! DON'T EAT ALL THE FOOD BEFORE WE CAN GET ANY OF IT!"

"Wow, when did you have time to do this? Everyone was in the kitchen since 7." Cathrine said surveying the table. "Oh I've been up since 5am, Kammy came over and she helped me make breakfast. Do you guys really think I would've destroyed Bowser's kitchen without having food to keep him happy with?" Christie walked by chewing on a piece of bacon and holding a cup of orange juice she got from the table and said, "Actually yes. You would." Akasha rolled her eyes. Everyone sat at the table and started eating except for Bowser and Akasha who were still standing, Bowser folded his arms and scoffed, "Do you really think by giving me food I'm gonna let you get away with what you did to my kitchen!" Akasha replied, "Yes." with a smirk. Bowser, glared at her for second, then sat at the table, "Well, just this once fine. BUT IF YOU DO IT AGAIN- " She cut him off, "You'll set me on fire, I know I know." She took a seat next to Lemmy and enjoyed the food.

"What about the kitchen? I don't feel like cleaning. I wanna go watch TV later." Wendy said between bites of a pancake. "Ehh, let the minions get it. No one wants to go clean _that_ up, besides that's what they're here for, AND MORTON GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BACON!" Iggy said attacking Morton with a fork. Lemmy pushed his plate away and jumped out of his seat, "I'm going to the bathroom!" he said and left the living room. Morton continued to fighting with Iggy, "BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN EATING IT! LET ME HAVE IT!" He said trying to fight Iggy off. "I DON'T CARE IT'S MINE! GET YOUR OWN BACON FATTY McASS BUBBLES!" Morton kept trying to reach for Iggy's bacon while trying not to get stabbed by Iggy's fork, "MAKE ME TURNIP HEAD!" Bowser threw a breakfast roll at Iggy's face, "Shut up! I'm trying to eat!" Iggy sat down in his seat and mumbled angrily to himself, something along the lines of "Stupid Morton, always being a fatass and taking food.." Ludwig chuckled, "Please father, everyone knows that you don't eat, you inhale your food." Everyone started laughing except for Bowser. "YOU WANNA WEAR THAT FOOD ON YOUR FACE HAIRBOY!" Bowser growled at Ludwig. "No thanks, You'll probably inhale it before you get a chance to throw it at me." Ludwig replied, taking a bit out of a piece of bacon. Everyone laughed while Bowser just got more and more frustrated.

Lemmy stood in the living room doorway, "Hey dad?" He said. Bowser replied with, "What do you want Lemmy?" Not looking up from his food. "Is our castle haunted?" Lemmy asked. Bowser scoffed and laughed, "Of course not! Someone has to die in the castle and, I don't know, want some kind of revenge to haunt anything..I guess...Why would you ask something like that?" Lemmy had a blank look on his face, "Oh...cause I just found Kamek's dead body in the closet... is that bad?" Everyone froze and looked at Lemmy with close to horrified faces. It was completely silent, then Roy freaked out. "AHHHHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE! KAMEK'S VENGEFUL SOUL IS GOING TO RETURN TO KILL US ALL!" He ran and jumped out of a nearby window and ran around in circles outside until he ran into a tree and knocked himself out. "Does that answer your question Lemmy?" Ludwig asked shaking his head. "Well.." Lemmy began, "If my question was, 'Is Roy an Eff-Tarded Dumbass?' Then maybe but in this particular situation...No." Akasha stood up from her seat, "You found Kamek...dead..? Oh my gosh...Let me go see him!" She said and ran to the door. Cathrine looked at Akasha. "Awwwe, Akasha I didn't know you cared so much for Kamek." Akasha scoffed, "I don't! I just wanna see his dead body!" She grabbed Lemmy's arm and ran off, "Tell me where he is Lemmy!" Lemmy flew behind her, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Everyone followed behind them wanting to see if Kamek is really dead.

Everyone stood around his body, Akasha however, was leaning over and poking it with a stick. Christie snatched the stick from her hands. "Stop it Akasha!" Akasha pouted and folded her arms. "Well..I guess we know were Kamek went..." Ludwig said cringing a bit at the site of Kamek's dead body. It was already starting to stink a little bit, there were a few maggots on it as well. Cathrine covered her face with her right hand and turned away, "Poor Kamek...What could've happened to him." Lemmy crawled on top of Akasha's head. "Well he died!" Ludwig clapped a hand over his face, "We can see that Lemmy. I think she meant HOW did he die." Lemmy shrugged and said, "Oh." Wendy cringed and looked away, "That is soooo disgusting! I can't even look at this anymore!" Bowser was getting a little sick himself. "Ok, you kids go...do something. Akasha and Christie go call the police or something..." He said kind of distraught. He really couldn't believe what he was seeing, Kamek was now...dead, right at his feet. Roy, who had just regained consciousness and found his way back to the group, freaked out again, "NO! We can't call the cops! They'll think we did it! I AIN'T GOIN TO JAIL FOR NONE OF YA! NONE OF YA HEAR ME! I AIN'T GOIN TO THE STONEY LONESOME LIKE SOME KINDA COMMON CRIMINAL! THEY'RE NOT TAKING ME DOWN!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and slapped Roy right across the face. "Shut up Roy, you sound like Morton. Just get a grip alright? We just need to do the sensible thing and call the police." Morton pushed Ludwig out of the way, "We can't call the cops! I'm not going to jail cause dad killed Kamek!" Bowser gave Morton a death stare. "WHAT MAKE'S YOU THINK I DID THIS! I WAS IN THE KITCHEN WITH ALL OF YOU!" Cathrine leaned over Ludwig's shoulder. "What about before then? You were in the movie room all alone when we all went to the kitchen and destroyed it!" Ludwig had a deadpan look, "You're touching me again cretin." Bowser shook his head, "So what! Even if I wanted to kill Kamek I wouldn't have the time! You kids are always getting into something and causing a mess everywhere you go, leaving me to clean it up!" Jr. jumped up and shouted, "SO YOU CONFESS!" Bowser pushed him away, "NO I _don't_ confess because I didn't kill him!" Iggy pushed his way through everyone to see the body, "Then it had to have been Akasha! She was up before all of us! SHE DID IT! I KNEW SHE WAS A MURDERER I KNEW IT! YOU CAN JUST SEE THE EVIL IN HER EYES!" Akasha gave Iggy a deadpan look, "Iggy, I was in the kitchen until everyone woke up. You can even ask Kammy, we cooked breakfast together."

"_Oh yeah_? Well I don't see Kammy here to defend your so called alibi! Unless...YOU KILLED KAMMY TOO YOU MURDERER!" Iggy said. Akasha placed her hands on her hips and gave Iggy an annoyed look. "That's because she went _home_. We cooked breakfast which you wolfed down like _savage_, then she asked me if Kamek had came back yet. I told her 'No I haven't seen him at all. But I'm sure he'll turn up eventually.' Then she went home. You can even call her if you don't believe me." Iggy who was know wearing a detectives hat, a false mustache, and holding a pipe said, in a British accent, "A likely story! You even confessed right now to committing the said murder in question!" Akasha looked at him like he was an idiot. "I didn't _confess_ because I didn't do it! I have no reason to kill Kamek." Christie looked at Akasha, "That never stopped you before." Iggy pulled out a tape recorder from under his hat. "Where'd you get a tape recorder?" Lemmy asked him. Iggy proudly said "Tape recorder store! Now if everyone will listen as I play back what Akasha said." Akasha mumbled, "This is ridiculous.." and rolled her eyes. Iggy shouted, "Silence villain!" then played the tape.

"_That's because she went home. We cooked, then she asked me if Kamek had came back yet. I told her 'No I haven't seen him at all. But I'm sure he'll turn up eventually.' Then she went home. You can even call her if you don't believe me." _The tape stopped with a click. "I don't hear where she said 'I killed Kamek and you jerks will never catch me.'" Jr. said. Iggy rolled his eyes, "She said that he would turn up _eventually. _And right after breakfast, LEMMY FOUND HIS BODY IN THE CLOSET! If you didn't know where he was, how did you know he would be found dead in the closet!" Ludwig shook his head then smacked Iggy upside the head and said, "Iggy, you're a moron. It's just a coincidence that this happened." Akasha nodded, "Exactly. How was I supposed to know Kamek was in the closet? If I did, I would've told everyone, then set him on fire and throw his body in a lava pit." Everyone looked at her in silence. "What? At least I'm honest about it." She said shrugging. "In some twisted way...she has a point." Ludwig said. "But who killed Kamek!" Lemmy asked excitedly. "We don't know who killed him, it could've happened from the time he left up until now..For all we know he could've...killed himself...as horrible as that seems it's a possibility." Akasha said solemnly.

"Why would Kamek want to kill himself? He had a great life!" Roy said rubbing his cheek where Ludwig smacked him. Everyone looked at him, "Really?" Bowser said, "You really have to ask! With all the constant abuse you demons give him I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to end his life!"

_**-Flashback Moment!- **_

Kamek: -Walking down the hallway then suddenly gets smacked in the face with a pie-

Iggy: YOU GOT OWNED SON! -runs down hallways with Lemmy laughing like maniacs-

Kamek: -Sitting on a couch reading a newspaper-

Lemmy: Heya Kamek. I just wanted to give this gift cause you know, you're awesome and some junk.

Kamek: -takes gift in his hands- Oh Thank you Lemmy! That's very nice of you. -opens up gift and gets socked in the face with a boxing glove on a spring-

Lemmy: -Laughing his head off- I can't believe you fell for that Kamek! -runs off-

Kamek: -K O'ed-

Morton: -Riding on Kamek's broom- WEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHAHHAA!

Kamek: YOU BRAT! GET OFF MY BROOM!

Morton: NEVAAR! -Flies at him and hits him in the face- SUCKER!

Kamek:...Oww...-twitches-

Wendy: -Trying on Clothes- Kamek, does this make me look fat.

Kamek: Yes. I MEAN NO!. I mean..a little?

Wendy:...

Kamek: -In a dumpster-

Roy: KAMEK YOU MADE ME GET A D ON MY MATH QUIZ! YOU JERK I TOLD YOU MAKE SURE I GOT AN A!

Kamek: I'm sorry! You know I'm not good at math!

Roy: -Throws Kamek out of a window-

Kamek: AHHHHHH! Oh wait I can fly -flies on broom- Haha! -gets hit by a plane- AHHHHHH!

Jr: Hey Kamek, hold this! -Tosses him a poster and runs off-

Kamek: Uhm..ok? -holds onto rolled up poster-

Bowser: SO IT WAS YOU! -points at Kamek-

Kamek: Huh? What do you mean sire?

Bowser: YOU STOLE MY POSTER! -snatches poster and unrolls it- AND YOU DREW OVER IT WITH CRAYON! IT'S RUINED!

Kamek: I DID NO SUCH THING!

Bowser: LIAR! -shows him the ruined poster, which was Peach in a swimsuit, the poster has crayon markings all over it with saying's like "Fat Bitch" "Skank" "Fat Cow" "Eww" "Ugly" "You Smell" There was also a mustache on her face a hair mole and a monocle-

Larry: AHHH MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Kamek: BUT I DIDN'T DO THIS!

Bowser: -rolls up poster and smacks Kamek with it-

Kamek: -laying on floor- Ouch..

-Iggy, Morton, and Jr outside roasting Marshmallows over an open fire-

Kamek: What are you doing?

Jr.: Roasting Marshmallows!

Kamek: ARE YOU BURNING MY CHILDHOOD MEMORIES?

Iggy: Yep.

Morton: Sure are.

Kamek: WHY!

Jr.: Because, how can we roast marshmallows if we don't burn something for a fire?

Kamek: BUT DID YOU HAVE TO USE MY IRREPLACEABLE CHILDHOOD MEMORIES?

Iggy,Morton,Jr.: Yep!

-Lemmy and Iggy having a lightsaber fight with Kamek's broom-

Lemmy: HYYEEE-YAAH! -Jumps up and tries to smack Iggy with Kamek's broom but hits a wall and the broom snaps in two-

Kamek: MY BROOM!

Iggy:...Run.

-Iggy and Lemmy speed off-

_**-Flashback Moment Over!-**_

"And let's not forget that incident that made him LEAVE." Bowser said.

_**-Flashback of a Flashback Moment!- **_

Bowser: KAMEK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Kamek: -runs over to Bowser- Yes your loudness!

Bowser: EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOU SOB! -Points to the wall next to him with was a crude drawing of Bowser's face on a donkeys butt, with words saying "Bowser Sucks!" -

Kamek: Well it's your face on a donkeys behind sir.

Bowser: I KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU IDIOT! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WOULD DRAW ON MY DAMN WALL YOU PEST!

Kamek: WHAT! I did no such thing sir!

Bowser: -points to under the picture where it says "Camec did this"

Kamek: WHAT! But- but! I didn't do this! I'm being framed!

Bowser: Do you think I'm stupid! I know you did this Kamek!

Kamek: I DID NOT! They even spelled my name wrong! Why would I spell my own name wrong!

Bowser: I DON'T KNOW! YOU ALWAYS DO STUPID THINGS!

-Lemmy and Iggy are snickering in the background-

Kamek: -Glares at them and mutters- Why you evil little... But sir! I'm not stupid! It was your evil kids! They did this!

Bowser: DON'T YOU BLAME MY STUPID EVIL KIDS!

Kamek: But sir!

Bowser: BUT NOTHING! YOUR A PEST! AND A JERK! AND I'M SICK OF DEALING WITH YOU AND YOUR CRAP! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU ABILITIES I WOULD GET RID OF YOU MYSELF!

Kamek had enough. He was tired of Bowser blaming him for things his kids did.

Kamek: FINE! YOU WANT ME GONE I'LL LEAVE! AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK! -Storms out of castle and flies away on his broom crying with frustration-

_**-Flashback of a Flashback Moment Over!- **_

"Oh yeah," Iggy said giggling, "That was priceless." Bowser smacked him upside the head. "No that's abuse! It's all your fault that Kamek LEFT and it's your fault that he's dead!" Bowser said angrily. "HEY! What about Lemmy! He helped me!" Iggy retorted. Lemmy pointed at Iggy, "But you were the one who was all 'Hey Lemmy we should totally go play this awesome prank on Kamek'" Iggy turned to Lemmy, "What! You can't pin this all on me! You were the one who drew the picture on the wall!" Lemmy pushed Iggy, "Well you're the one who wrote 'Camek did this!' YOU EVEN SPELLED HIS NAME WRONG YOU DOOF!" Iggy pushed Lemmy back, then Lemmy pushed Iggy again, and soon they were rolling on the floor arguing about who's fault it was that Kamek left. Akasha tried to pull Lemmy away from Iggy, while Ludwig tried to keep Iggy from pulling Lemmy's hair out. After a fair amount of tugging, they got them separated. "You idiot's are both wrong!" Akasha said after setting Lemmy to the side. "It is in fact _both_ of your faults that Kamek left, because you _both_ were involved in that prank!" Ludwig pushed Iggy to his left, "She's right, in fact all of you are responsible. You don't treat Kamek with respect. It's no wonder the guy is always leaving all the time." Lemmy looked at his feet then up at Iggy, "Sorry Iggy." He said. Iggy smiled at him. "No problem Lemmy, I'm sorry too." Bowser nodded. "Ludwig is right. You kids have no respect towards Kamek! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Akasha pushed Lemmy out of the way and got in Boswer's face. "You fucking hypocrite! How are you going to say they should be ashamed, when YOU abuse Kamek just as much, maybe even worse!" Bowser pushed her away and scoffed. "I DO treat Kamek with repsect! MORE THAN THE JERK DESERVES!"

Jr. stood on Ludwig's head. "Please dad! Did you not see the flashback? You raged at him without even getting his side of the story! No wonder Kamek hates you so much." Ludwig looked deadpan. "Why are you on my head?" Jr. shushed him. "I'm small, shush." Bowser turned away from the group. "Baaah! Who cares what you brats think! I don't have to give Kamek any kind of repsect whatsoever! He didn't do anything to earn it!" Akasha rolled her eyes then glared at Bowser. "How about he raised your fatass because your own father didn't want to?" Everyone else was huddled into a little group looking back from Akasha to Bowser, wondering what he going to do next. Bowser whipped around furious. "AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER!" Akasha titled her head to side then leaned on her right hand, and held her right elbow in her left hand. "Ohh.._I don't know_. I guess nothing. But I can assume he didn't love you like a father should. Since..well...no one sees him around like, ever. Plus, he didn't even _raise_ you." Bowser started shaking from pure rage, he was practically seeing red. Little veins were popping out of his head. Lemmy tugged on Akasha's shirt while hiding behind her. "Uhh Akasha...maybe you should leave him alone...He looks really mad.."

Akasha ignored Lemmy's warning. She didn't care how mad he got or what he did to her. She wasn't going to back down because Bowser was having another hissy fit. "WHO CARES IF HE DIDN'T RAISE ME? I'M DOING FINE ON MY OWN! I DON'T EVEN NEED HIM! WHAT DOES HIM NOT RAISING ME HAVE TO DO WITH THIS ANYWAY!" Bowser bellowed. Akasha looked him dead in the eye expressionless. "Because, Kamek raised you. For that alone, he deserves respect from you." She turned around and walked down the hall away from the group. Everyone looked from Bowser back to Akasha until she was no longer visible in the hallway. They all looked up at Bowser expecting a reaction, when nothing happened, they just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Sooo...I'm gonna go...find her.. and uhm..be somewhere else where it's less awkward..I guess." Christie said inching away from the group before turning to leave and left to look for Akasha. "I think I'll go help her!" Iggy said and ran after Christie. Lemmy followed behind him. "I wanna help to! IGGY don't run so fast! I have tiny legs I can't catch up! _Curse these tiny legs_!" Bowser looked down at his remaining kids, and Cathrine, who were still staring at him. "What? Do the rest of you wanna go after her too!" There was a long silence, then Wendy, Morton, Roy, and Larry left to catch up with the others. Jr blinked then looked at Bowser. "You know...she's right. You're a douchebag Dad!" Jr said, then tugged on Ludwig's hair. "Ludwig! Go follow the others! GO MY TRUSTY STEED!" Ludwig tried to swat Jr away with his right hand, "I'm not a steed! And get out of my hair Jr.!" He said walking away from Bowser, with Cathrine holding onto his left arm trailing beside him. Bowser stood there alone, not sure what to do or where to go. What Akasha said was starting to get to him a little. Was he really that ungrateful? Maybe it is his fault that Kamek is dead..He stood there lost in his own thoughts.


End file.
